112015- Small Frogs, Big Determination
galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:27 -- GG: Mistakes were made. AG: I kηδw AG: cδηgrαts δη hαviηg yδur eηtire teαm turη iηtδ frδgs GG: I. GG: Was a frog too, for a while there. GG: Then I was a S P R I T E . AG: ... AG: Yδu... GG: I. Still A M I suppose. AG: Oh my gδδdηess AG: Oh my literαl gδδdηess AG: Yδur teαm hαs beeη the uηluckiest peδple I hαve kηδwη GG: I'm getting A H E A D of myself! But I assume you know the generalities of the situation, and I'm still F R E A K I N G O U T a bit. GG: I know. GG: But, S T R A N G E L Y enough, I don't think it's A L L bad. GG: For the short while it lasted being a frog was. Kind of F U N ? AG: Cαrαyx seηt me α picture δf herself αηd Nyαrlα, if everyδηe else is similαr, theη yδu guys αre αdδrαble GG: They A R E ! GG: And there's nothing Q U I T E like being able to leap M U L T I T U D E S your height in distance! AG: I frαηkly eηjδy my ηδη-frδg self GG: If the opportunity ever presents myself I H I G H L Y suggest you try being a frog! R E A L L Y ! AG: Nδ thαηk yδu AG: Its eηδugh thαt I hαd my αrms ripped δff, I'd rαther ηδt be smαll αηd αdδrαble GG: Does that R E A L L Y sound so bad on its face? AG: yes AG: yes it dδes AG: Sδ whαt else is ηew GG: Well. It wasn't E X A C T L Y how I hoped it would, but my sprite's been C O M P L E T E D ! AG: Sδ thαt's sδmethiηg... I guess GG: The house is surrounded by Dullahans, fair folk who can't enter without an invitation, and the rest of the team are poison frogs, but we've got something concrete to go forward on. GG: And soon enough we'll R E V E R S E T H I S C U R S E ! AG: Hδpefully yδu will AG: becαuse yδu cαη't be αll thαt useful with α teαm δf frδgs AG: ηδt eveη sure hδw well they will fαre iη cδmbαt GG: Oddly enough... GG: Call it a hunch, and a W I L D one at that, but this may be a B O O N. AG: sure, keep thiηkiηg pδsitive like thαt AG: I meαη, its αll yδu hαve gδiηg right ηδw GG: No R E A L L Y , hear me out! GG: We A R E in a swamp, in a place populated by small creatures. Many of which I presume A Q U A T I C . GG: These forms may be the M O S T ideal for exploring it thoroughly! AG: mαybe GG: And... This I S a game. Likely running on S O M E degree of game L O G I C . AG: perhαps GG: That this curse has hit us so soon, suggests it part of the land's trials and tribulations. AG: thαt δr yδu fellδws were just reαlly uηlucky AG: i meαη, bδth αre pδsibilities AG: but I αm leαηiηg tδwαrds just bαd luck GG: Why can't it be... GG: B O T H ? AG: ηδ AG: δηe δr the δther AG: there is ηδ "bδth" AG: stδp with yδur δdd humαη lδgic GG: A measure of B A D luck and a measure of N E C E S S I T Y . We may N E E D this or at least be A I D E D by it, but that it struck us so soon... GG: T H A T may be R O T T E N L U C K ! AG: rδtteη iηdeed GG: No matter W H A T it's our lot, and we're going to have to deal with it somehow. My only belief, H O P E , perhaps, is we can turn its benefits to outweight it's D I S A D V A N T A G E S . AG: Well the disαdvαηtαges sure αre pleηtiful GG: I think you O V E R E S T I M A T E just how bad being a frog is my friend! AG: Overestimαtiηg is hδw I live my life AG: its αlwαys better tδ expect mδre αηd recieve less GG: You think so, hm? GG: I prefer to reach as F A R as I can, and if my goal slips through my fingers, R E A C H with the other hand! GG: The G R A N D N E S S of success F A R outweighs the B I T T E R N E S S of failure! AG: Its δηly α bitter fαilure if yδu expect tδ succeed, δtherwise it is just hittiηg yδur mαrk δf αcceptαηce AG: Success is αlwαys αη δptiδη, but ηever is it the mδst reαched cδηclusiδη GG: Dare to D R E A M a little Mr. Moirai! GG: At any rate. How have things been for Y O U ? AG: Fαir eηδugh AG: I mαηαged tδ mαke α few αlchimizαtiδηs AG: I've beeη shδviηg my kiηdηess dδwη the thrδαts δf my cδmpαtriδts AG: the usuαl GG: E X C E L E N T ! GG: What have you managed to make so far? AG: I ηδw hαve αη δddly musicαl pistδl AG: αηd uh AG: my cδmputer is ηδw αη egg AG: but like α gδldeη egg, with gemstδηes GG: The question that L E A P S to mind before all others is... GG: W H Y ? AG: αs the greαt miηds δηce sαid... AG: Why ηδt? GG: F A I R enough. But all the same, why combine your computer with an egg? GG: Or an E G G shaped jewel? AG: Hey, I just tδssed iη sδme ηice treαsure AG: I didη't reαlly lδδk αt whαt I mixed with it GG: You've got some strange ideas on Alchemy Mr. Moirai. GG: But experimentation is good! So, keep that up! AG: I αlsδ hαve α trαηsluceηt guη AG: αηd uh AG: its hαrd tδ hδld GG: ... AG: Hey, I dδη't hαve much here tδ experimeηt δη AG: Its αll I hαve, δkαy? GG: Understandable. AG: I meαη, I dδ hαve α swαηky ηew vest thδugh AG: quite fαshiδηαble GG: Now T H A T ' S using your head! GG: Weaponry, handy portable computing, and S W A N K Y D U D S are our best options at this point. GG: I'm still working on the last one but, I'll get there S O O N enough! AG: Right theη GG: Though R E A L L Y I should try and find my sprite and finally, F I N A L L Y glean something of worth from him. The sooner we have something to go on to explore this land the B E T T E R ! AG: Well iη the meαηtime, wαtch δut fδr αηythiηg bigger thαη yδurselves AG: dδη't get squαshed GG: With my F R O G - L I K E agility? GG: I think not! AG: still AG: dδη't get squαshed AG: Frδg αgility δr ηδt, yδu αre smαller thαη my shδe AG: sδ pleαse stαy sαfe -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 21:22 -- Category:Milo Category:Eribus